Insignificant
by remuslives23
Summary: When Sebastian corners Kurt in the car park of the coffee house, Kurt doesn't take his insinuations lying down.


Pairing/Characters: Kurt/Blaine, Sebastian  
Word Count: 1043  
Summary: When Sebastian corners Kurt in the car park of the coffee house, Kurt doesn't take his insinuations lying down.  
Notes: I wanted Kurt to have the chance to put Sebastian in his place after the coffee house scene since Blaine wasn't going to do it. Unbeta'd like whoa!  
Episode References: Spoilers for 3x11 (Michael)  
Disclaimer: This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by Ryan Murphy. No money is being made and no offense is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

* * *

'Well, as stimulating as that was, it's time I departed,' Kurt said, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen upon Sebastian's triumphant exit. He uncrossed his legs and pushed himself to his feet in one smooth motion, trying not to allow his growing frustration and anger to bleed through his firmly fixed mask. He didn't want the others to see how easily Sebastian managed to get under his skin. He didn't want Blaine to see how much he had hurt him.

'Kurt…' he heard Blaine murmur, but he ignored the plea in the softly spoken word, turning instead to Rachel.

'Call me the second your NYADA letter arrives,' he ordered then gave Santana and Artie a tight smile. 'See you all tomorrow.'

He felt Blaine's hand brush against his own and he pulled away, making a show of adjusting his school bag, curling his fingers around the strap. Throwing Blaine a stilted, 'Bye Blaine', he hurried towards the door, hearing Santana stop Blaine from following with a demand for an explanation about his betrayal of the Glee Club.

Kurt knew he was being childish, but he couldn't speak to Blaine right now. Later, once he'd put Sebastian's smug revelations into perspective, he could face his boyfriend but, right now, he needed to put some distance between them before he became one of those crying, clinging harpies he so often pretended to be above.

But why _was_Blaine talking to Sebastian behind his back?

He had reached his car by the time he realised someone was behind him but before he could turn, a hand was clamping down hard on his shoulder, spinning him around roughly. 'He didn't tell you about the phone calls, did he?' a familiar, unwelcome voice sneered.

Kurt steeled himself before looking up into Sebastian's smirking face. 'God, it's not even a challenge, taking him away from you,' the other man jeered. 'You're just so pathetic.'

'Then why bother?' Kurt snapped before he could stop himself.

Sebastian's smile became even more self-satisfied and Kurt felt the almost irrepressible urge to knock those shiny white teeth down his throat. 'Because Blaine's pretty and I like pretty things,' Sebastian answered, giving Kurt a little shove that had him stumbling back into his car. 'And I really like messing with you, Hummel.'

Kurt straightened, dragging his most haughty expression onto his face. 'Your grade-school drama club attempts at villainy bore me,' he retorted, 'and you don't threaten me in the least. Reptilian isn't Blaine's type.'

He spun on his heel, stiff fingers burrowing in his bag for his car keys. He swore that, from now on, he would always have them ready: having to search for them absolutely ruined a dramatic exit.

'But he didn't tell you about the phone calls, did he?' Sebastian crowed just as Kurt's fingers closed around his keychain. 'I wonder what else he might be keeping from you? Sexts? Phone sex? I mean, look at him. He's practically panting for it after spending so long trying to break open your chastity belt.'

'You know nothing about us,' Kurt hissed, throwing an ice cold glare over his shoulder. 'I trust Blaine.'

'So why didn't he tell you about talking to me, Priscilla?'

Kurt turned abruptly and Sebastian took an involuntary step back. 'Because a phone call from you meant as little to him as choosing socks, or eating breakfast, neither of which he feels he needs to keep me informed about either,' he said fiercely, a corner of his mouth lifting as the mocking certainty in Sebastian's eyes faded a little.

_Courage_he told himself as he took a step forward, forcing Sebastian to back off a little more.

'It wasn't worth mentioning a conversation he'd forgotten as soon as he hung up the phone,' Kurt continued, voice low and as sharp and vicious as a blade. 'I didn't need to know about it because it wasn't about us, because it wasn't something that would affect us.' He took another step, watching with grim satisfaction as Sebastian's confidence morphed into frustrated fury before delivering the final blow.

'He didn't tell me because it was insignificant._ You_are insignificant.'

With one press of his thumb, he unlocked his car and was inside before Sebastian could stutter out a retort. Kurt started his car and pulled out of the car park, taking a few deep, calming breaths once he could no longer see the blue and red of Sebastian's jacket in his rear vision mirror. His cell phone beeped in his pocket and Kurt jumped then cursed his jitters. He pulled the car over as one hand tugged the phone from his jacket pocket.

_Can I come over and talk? - B_

Kurt hesitated before replying: _Yes._

He pocketed the phone again and carefully pulled back onto the road. He had to believe what he told Sebastian was true because the alternative – that Blaine felt connected to the other man, that he enjoyed and encouraged his attentions – made Kurt feel like he'd been gutted. He had to believe Blaine would never be so disrespectful of his feelings, of their relationship, as to give Sebastian reason to keep coming back.

Kurt didn't want to ask Blaine to cut a friend out of his life. He didn't want to be _that_person. But he had a bad feeling that, if Sebastian wasn't given a clear message – from Blaine - that his attentions were unwanted, this was going to end in tears.

And past experience had taught him that the tears were usually his.

The phone beeped again but he was close to home and didn't check the screen until he was sitting in the driveway.

_I'll be there as soon as I shake Rachel off. I love you, Kurt._

A small smile tickled the corners of Kurt's mouth and he remembered his own words, paraphrased and parroted back to him by Blaine after Sebastian last bulldozed his way through their lives.

_"He can't touch us. He can't touch what we have."_

Kurt allowed the smile to bloom then texted Blaine back: _Can't wait. I love you too._

It was all going to be okay. Blaine loved him and he loved Blaine. Nothing and no one could touch that.

Everything would be alright.

Fin.

* * *

_Kurt confronts Blaine in a companion fic: 'R.E.S.P.E.C.T"_


End file.
